Miriam Nidgeon
Overview Miriam Nidgeon is a young woman from Atlanta, Georgia and a survivor of the outbreak. She is the daughter of Aubree and Aaron Nidgeon. Currently she lives at the Alexandria-Colony. Personality Life Before Outbreak Miriam Nidgeon lived with her mother Aubree,her father Aaron and their butler Christopher in a big house in Atlanta. Her parents worked as cardiologists in a hospital, while she went still to school. The family was rich. Hyphotetical she would have an older sister, but while Aubree was pregnant Janis died. Three years after Miriam was born they discovered the reason for this is an unknown genetic defect. After a check of Miriam, it is discovered that she has the same genetic defect, that will cause that if she ever gets pregnant, there is a 50% that the child will die. She had an happy childhood. Her parents really loved her, but were also worried about her. They don't want her to be arrogant, so they sent her at first to an normal public school. A few months everything was fine, but then Miriam had her birthday and invited nearly every girl from her class, but for three, because she barely talked with these three. After her birthday party Miriam's friend talked about her giant house. One of the uninvited girls, named Irene, was jealous and told her older brother Christian about Miriam. While Miriam and a friend went back from school, they met the older brother of the girl. The family of the uninvited girl was rather poor, so Christian was angry and thought that Miriam made fun of his sister. Miriam and her friend doesn't really thought something when the older boy appeared and after he called Miriam, they just standed there and doesn't thought anything bad would happen. But Christian went to them and hit Miriam so often, that her nose broke. Her friend ran away and searchend help, but when people arrived, Christian ran away. Miriam was taken to a private school after that. There she was just another rich girl and nobody really cared, so her life was normal after this all happend. But her parents forced her to take lessons in different martial arts. Post-apocalypse Outbreak Miriam was at home, together with Christopher, when her parents called. They were in the hospital and could hide in a stationroom, while dozens of walkers tried to get to them. For their luck, the door was massive and the glass bulletproof. They told Miriam about the situation, that there are dead humans who bit other humans, which want to bit other humans than too. Miriam should take food and their guns with her, Christopher should take her away from the city and search a safe place. Christopher and Miriam fleed after they ended the call. On their way out of Atlana, they meet Ariane Warren, which is a friend of the family. Season 1-7 Miriam and her group travel around, don't stay long in a place and loose their people. Season 8 Abilities and Weaknesses Appearance Miriam is a twenty-year old woman with brown hair, that she keeps in a bun and blue eyes. She is pale and her nose is a litte bit crooked. Her height is 1,65cm, what is rather small. Relationships Family Aubree Nidgeon: Aaron Nidgeon: Miriam's Group Christopher: ''' '''Ariane Warren: Jayden Fyrer: Gabe Hobbs: Steven 'Stevie' Dearing: Javier Ramirez: Enemies '''Negan: '''After Rick allowed Miriam's group to stay in Alexandria, they learn about Negan. At first they were sceptical, but after Negan's first visit, they support the plans of Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom. Killed Victims * Christopher (bitten) * Javier Ramirez (bitten) * Jadis * Several humans * Several zombies Trivia * She believes that you should shot someone immediately after the walkers bit them and avoid that the person realises, that he/she is teared up by walkers. * Before the outbreak, she wanted to be a psychologist, also a kind of doctor, like everyone in her family. * She always has a notebook in her pocket. * She knows about PTSD and that everyone in the apocalypse will suffer from this. But Miriam tries to stay sane, what is impossible, what she shows, when Ariane is killed by Jadis. Category:Characters Category:Character